The Dark Reign
by clane234
Summary: Eriah and Ashley Harper live in Alegaesia, renamed Ezkiel after a Dark Lord took over the land. A dragon hatches for Ashley, and on the way to the Rider Fortress, they get sucked into the Harry Potter universe. Set during Harry Potter and about 88 years after Inheritance. Contains spoilers for Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

"A long time ago, before the rule of the Dark King, Dragon Eyes ruled the land. We had double crops, twice the eggs, and prosperity everywhere. But now... we cower under the King. Banish this tyrant, and fight for life!" The bard paused and took a breath. "The rise of the King is a legend to tell for generations. This is the truth - the version from Aesoie's lips."

"Over a century ago, a Dragon Eye known as Druthdel created an amulet called the Stargam. If you possessed the amulet, you would be granted godly powers. Only a Dragon Eye could wear it without burning into ashes. Druthdel reinged fairly for many years, until a traitor - Aesoie - murdered him with a spell. Aesoie took the amulet and murdered almost all of the other Dragon Eyes and dragons, wild and paired. The Dark King eventually found our land, and Aesoie was tricked into handing over the amulet. Aesoie, weakened, was possessed by the King. His soul exists no more. Come, join the opposition, die brave and free of the King's rule!" The bard bowed and was met by a mead jug tossed at his head. The thatch tavern, located in the farming village of Deadakin, was home to a mob of drunks and beggars during the harvest season, when mead and beer could be freshly pressed.

A few thatch houses away, two people - a twelve year old girl named Ashley, with her older cousin Eriah were dragging a deer and a handful of turkey-like birds home.

"I - Ashley, why do you have a blue rock in your bag? Looks like one - ASHLEY HARPER!"

Ashley whirled around to look at Eriah. "What?"

"That's a dragon egg! Where did you get it? I thought that they -" Eriah slammed her hand over her mouth.

"How did you know that was a dragon egg?" Ashley said, placing the egg into the pack.

"Come on. We've got to go home now, I'm parched." Eriah growled hoarsely.

Ashley dragged her pack back to the cottage and took out the egg. It had started to release the baby dragon inside.

"Ashley..." Whispered Eriah.  
"What?"  
"Y- y- you're a Dragon Eye." said Eriah even more quietly.

Snapping back to her senses, she started to talk normally again. "Pack up, the King will be after you. I'm a Dragon Eye. Come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

~A week later

Traveling through renamed forests with a century-old map was harder than Eriah thought. Ashley trailed behind her cradling the startlingly blue dragon as Windfeather, Eriah's dragon, flew overhead looking for obstacles.  
"DUCK!" Windfeather shouted with her mind.  
A large, bright red bird flew right over Ashley. It swooped around and perched on a branch. The bird let out an unearthly note, and vanished with a burst of fire.  
Eriah cursed. "I forgot. This is the place where Other Earth leaks into Alegaesia. At least we're only three leagues away from Eragon's fort. Watch it, mandrake under your foot."

~A day later

Ashley's dragon, Waterflight, was waddling around. "Hey, look! A circle rainbow!" She said mentally. A small patch of ground was swirling around, gathering light and creating the spectrum. Waterflight poked it and got sucked in. Ashley dived into the hole after her as Windfeather fell out of the sky, knocking Eriah over.

"Ow! Windfeather! You got us stuck in Other Earth." Eriah yelled. "Well, sorry." said the green dragon. Waterflight bounded out of a bush. "Hey, that was my house when I was helping build Hogwarts!" Eriah said. She dug around in her pocket and found a key. The door unlocked and the group went in.


	3. Chapter 3

The boarded-up windows of the house were shattered. The odor of dead animals filled the 12-room house.  
"Ah. This is what I was looking for - the portal room." said Eriah. She turned the doorknob. Nothing happened.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts :

"Headmaster, you really think it is safe to open up the portal again? Look at what happened centuries ago. We nearly killed a Dragon Eye and her dragon!"

"Minerva, it is the only way. Voldemort-" Mcgonagall shuddered at the name. The speaker, an old man looking at a bowl of multicolored liquid, did not notice. "-has risen again, and he is coming after Harry."

"But-!" Minerva exclaimed.

~On the edge of the Forbidden Forest :  
"Eh, Fang? Yeh hear somebody?" Hagrid asked. He grabbed a crossbow that was leaning on the wall and marched out.

~At Eriah's House :

"Shh! I hear somebody!" Ashley whispered.  
The dragons and people stood still as somebody's footsteps grew closer.  
"It's Eriah's old house! Better check if anyone's inside." Hagrid muttered. He peered through the windows and saw Windfeather's shadow.  
"They came back!" Hagrid yelled in shock.  
"HAGRID!" Eriah shouted. "We know you're outside!"  
She burst through the door. "Hagrid, listen. The door to the portal room is locked, and that one in the north clearing is jammed. We're stuck."  
"Eriah... You-Know-Who got the portals stuck." Hagrid said, mortified.  
"Ugh. Not again... I've also got a young Eye with me." Eriah said, looking bored.


	4. Random Teaser for Later Chapter

~ ~Teaser for a later part of The Dark Reign~ ~

Characters : Harry Potter, Eriah Harper

Plot : 14 year old Harry has just won the Triwizard. He finds himself in the Chamber of Secrets with no wand, no food, and no way out. The dead Baskilisk is still there. Everything is the same, except for a whirling portal into Alegaesia...

This is a teaser for a later part in the Dark Reign series. Not for claim.


	5. Chapter 5

~At Hogwarts  
"They've come back!" The voice could be heard for miles. Dumbledore looked up. "I knew it." he said.

~28 minutes later  
Eriah knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office.  
"Come in."  
Hagrid entered first. Waterflight glanced around, saw Albus, and started bouncing.  
"Er..."  
"Albus! The portals - the-" Eriah exclaimed.  
"I know." Dumbledore sighed. "You can't do anything but wait until Voldemort is dead."  
"Then, can I kill him?"  
"It is Harry Potter's destiny to kill him, but I would like it if you could watch over him for me."  
"Sure!"  
"Good. Will you go to Number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging?"  
"Okay."  
Ashley had been restraining Waterflight from bouncing out the window. Eriah had to punch her to get her to listen.  
"Grab my wrist. We're going to visit somebody."  
"How long?"  
"Eleven years. Come on - again."  
With her free hand, Eriah dug a small fragment of a fire opal. She threw it into the air and vanished, leaving behind only the gem. Albus placed it into a magic vault, and it would stay there for eleven years.


End file.
